Perception
by Shanatic
Summary: Will has a very low opinion of himself, and Hannibal doesn't like it... Time for some unconventional therapy. Sexual content and creepy Hannibal.


This... I don't even know what this is... I think this is best described as my dirty mind wandering.

Warnings for sexual content.

-O-o-O-o-O-

It was cold. That was Wills first thought as he came back to consciousness. His second thought was it was dark. And finally, he was naked. Well, that explains his first thought. He wasn't tied or attached in anyway to the chair he was sat in, at any other point in time he would have been worried, but he had a feeling he knew where he was.

"Hello, William," a smooth voice spoke as the room suddenly illuminated, causing Will to wince at the harsh light. "I brought you here because it seems you and I, see you in different ways." Hannibal Lecter spoke as he crossed the room to stand in front of Will.

"Oh yeah?" Will rasped, shivering.

"Yes... I see you as a puzzle, a beautiful jigsaw puzzle. You, see yourself as a broken mirror. Just an object to reflect the filth of society, to be used and stored away by the likes of Jack Crawford." Hannibal smiled running a hand down Wills face, Will unconsciously leaning into the touch.

"So either way, I'm in pieces?" Will let out a humourless laugh.

Hannibal hummed, "I suppose, but while I seem to be trying to put the puzzle together, you seem hell bent on trying to further shatter yourself."

"Why am I here again?" Will sighed.

"It is seven o'clock, your therapy." Hannibal said, dragging something large covered with cloth to rest right in front of Will.

"I thought we stopped being Doctor and patient when we started dating?" Will smirked.

"Indeed we did, but you need my help." Lecter said and kissed the nude mans forehead. "I don't like how you see yourself... So we're going to change that."

"Isn't it only _my _perception of myself that matters, Dr. Lecter?" Will asked angling his head to claim the doctors lips.

Hannibal nipped Wills lips and pulled away, stepping back to the large covered object. "Well normally, you'd be right William. But this time you're wrong," he pulled the cloth off the large object, revealing a huge mirror. "And I'm going to make you see it." The doctor moved behind his lovers chair, resting his hands on Wills bare shoulders. "Open your eyes please, William. I want you to look in your own eyes as I make you feel beautiful."

"Hannibal, don't do this..." Will pleaded softly, closing his eyes tighter and feeling very self-conscious.

"William, eyes. Open." He licked the shell of Wills ear before biting it, making Wills eyes snap open in shock. "Good, I love you Will. Why can't you see yourself like I see you?" He purred running his hands down his lovers smooth chest.

Will just shook his head. Looking at himself in the mirror, half erect and flushed pink and then just behind him at the _beautiful _man that was touching him. He felt stupidly lucky that Hannibal even found him interesting enough to warrant being around, let alone _desirable. _

Hannibal circled a finger around Wills left nipple and relished in that soft, choked moan he received for his efforts. "Will, do you see now? Look at yourself, carefree and beautiful."

"I can't see myself the way you see me! I live inn my head! I know what goes on in there..." He trailed off, not wanting to actually see what goes on in there again. It was his dirty secret that the murder scenes aroused him, that after he killed Hobbs he spent the night slowly fucking himself with a toy smiling to himself.

"I know what goes on in there too, I've been in there... I know _everything_, Will. I know you... Enjoyed killing Hobbs, I could smell your arousal and I can smell it at every murder scene. And then I can sense your sadness when you leave those killers heads, because you never want to leave. If you thought you could, you would throw caution to the wind and join them." There was no judgement in his tone, just acceptance and... Hope?

_"_What? No!" Will tried to protest as the doctors hands roamed lower, stopping just short of his fully erect cock.

"William, don't lie to your therapist." Hannibal scolded gently taking his lovers erection in hand slowly pumpingit while whispering in his ear. "Why don't you try it? Ending some ones life, with your own two hands. And not under the pretence of the _law_. Feeling some ones blood splatter across your face as they gurgle and beg for their life. You would look truly stunning like that Will, an angel of death."

Will moaned as he looked at himself in the mirror and saw his full potential as he rocked into Hannibals fist. He imagined it all. The blood, the begging... _The meat. _

"Will... I am the Chesapeake Ripper and the Copycat. And I want you to join me." It was a dangerous move, but one that was entirely worth it in Hannibals opinion. If Will accepted they would be a team unstoppable by any law enforcement in the world and make beautiful art together, if he declined Hannibal could have one last kill, a crime of passion and eat Wills heart raw before he killed himself. He hoped for the former.

"YES HANNIBAL! YES" Hannibal grinned as he felt Will release into his hand. Victory.

"How do you see yourself now?" Hannibal asked licking his hand clean and willing away his own hardness.

"Strong, dangerous... And beautiful." Will said, never once breaking eye contact with the new fixed Will in the mirror. "How do you see me now, Hannibal?"

"Strong, dangerous and beautiful." Hannibal echoed. "Looks like I've finished my puzzle." He leaned down and kissed his partner softly. "Come, let's get you some clothes, we're going out."

"Where to?" Will asked standing on slightly wobbly legs.

"Where ever there are rude people." Hannibal recovered the mirror and pushed it back to its place.

"Your victims are rude? That's why you chose them!" Will spoke understanding dawning on him.

As they climbed the stairs neither of them could keep the smiles of their faces, imagining their new life together.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Yeah... I don't know either. Reviews please :)


End file.
